Războiul lumilor/1
Română Herbert George Wells RĂZBOIUL LUMILOR Dar dacă aceste lumi sunt locuite, cine le locuieşte?... Suntem noi, sau sunt ei stăpânii lumii?... Şi cum înţelege omul natura Lucrurilor? KEPLER CARTEA ÎNTÂI SOSIREA MARŢIENILOR Capitolul I AJUNUL RĂZBOIULUI Nimeni n-ar fi crezut, în ultimii ani ai secolului al nouăsprezecelea, că inteligenţe mai puternice decât cele omeneşti, deşi la fel de muritoare, cercetau cu pătrundere şi atenţie lumea noastră, că în timp ce se preocupau de diferitele lor treburi, oamenii erau urmăriţi şi examinaţi, poate tot atât de minuţios cum, la microscop, un om examinează vietăţile efemere care mişună şi se înmulţesc într-o picătură de apă. Extrem de mulţumiţi de ei înşişi, oamenii alergau încoace şi încolo pe acest glob, după măruntele lor interese, socotind cu seninătate că sunt stăpâni asupra materiei. S-ar putea ca infuzorii de sub lentila microscopului să creadă la fel. Nimeni nu se gândea la toate celelalte planete din spaţiu ca la nişte surse de primejdie pentru omenire, sau, dacă oamenii se gândeau la ele, o făceau numai pentru a elimina de acolo ideea vieţii, ca imposibilă sau improbabilă. Amintindu-ni-le, ideile curente ale acestor zile îndepărtate ni se vor părea stranii. Oamenii de pe Pământ îşi închipuiau că, în cel mai bun caz, dacă pe Marte ar putea să existe alţi oameni, probabil inferiori pământenilor, ei ar fi dispuşi de a primi cu bunăvoinţă o expediţie misionară. Şi totuşi, dincolo de prăpastia spaţiului, minţi care sunt faţă de minţile noastre aşa cum sunt ale noastre faţă de ale vietăţilor neînsemnate, inteligenţe vaste, reci şi nemiloase, priveau Pământul cu ochi invidioşi, şi îşi făureau încet şi sigur planurile împotriva noastră. Şi, la începutul secolului al douăzecilea, veni marea deziluzie. Cred că nu mai este nevoie să-i reamintesc cititorului că planeta Marte se învârteşte în jurul Soarelui la o distanţă medie de 140.000.000 de mile, iar lumina şi căldura pe care le primeşte de la el reprezintă abia jumătate din ceea ce primim noi. S-ar putea, dacă ipoteza nebuloaselor conţine vreun adevăr, ca planeta Marte să fie mai bătrână decât lumea noastră; pe suprafaţa ei viaţa trebuie să-şi fi început cursul cu mult timp înainte ca Pământul să înceteze de a mai fi o masă topită. Faptul că are abia o şeptime din volumul Pământului i-a accelerat probabil răcirea până la temperatura la care viaţa poate să apară. Planeta are aer şi apă, şi tot ceea ce este necesar pentru susţinerea unei existenţe însufleţite. Omul este, însă, atât de vanitos şi atât de orbit de vanitatea lui, încât, până la sfârşitul secolului al nouăsprezecelea, nici un scriitor nu a exprimat ideea că viaţa raţională, dacă exista, s-ar fi putut dezvolta pe Marte mai presus de nivelul ei pământesc. Şi, în general, nici nu se ştia că Marte, având în vedere că este mai bătrân decât Pământul, că reprezintă abia un sfert din suprafaţa acestuia şi că este mai depărtat de Soare, se află în mod necesar nu înainte de apariţia vieţii, ci mai aproape de sfârşitul ei. Răcirea seculară, care va trebui să pună cândva stăpânire şi pe planeta noastră, înaintase considerabil pe planeta vecină. Datele fizice ale lui Marte sunt încă în mare parte un mister, dar noi acum ştim că, până şi în regiunea ecuatorială, temperatura de la amiază abia se apropie de aceea din iernile noastre cele mai friguroase. Aerul este mult mai rarefiat decât al nostru, oceanele s-au retras şi au ajuns să acopere doar o treime din suprafaţa globului şi, pe măsură ce se succed lentele anotimpuri, imense grămezi de zăpadă se strâng şi se topesc în jurul fiecărui pol şi inundă, în mod periodic, zonele temperate. Această treaptă ultimă de epuizare, care pentru noi este încă neînchipuit de îndepărtată, devenise o problemă actuală pentru locuitorii de pe Marte. Presiunea necesităţii imediate le-a ascuţit inteligenţele, le-a dezvoltat energiile şi le-a întărit inimile. Şi, privind în depărtările spaţiului cu ajutorul unor instrumente şi unor cunoştinţe pe care noi nici nu le visam încă, ei au văzut, la distanţa cea mai apropiată, la numai 35.000.000 de mile de ei, înspre Soare, ca pe un luceafăr de dimineaţă al speranţei, propria noastră planetă, mai caldă ca a lor, cu vegetaţie verde şi ape cenuşii, cu atmosfera înnorată, dovedind fertilitatea, iar printre nori, fâşiile întinse ale ţărilor populate şi ale marilor înguste, înţesate de vase. Probabil că printre ei, noi, oamenii, fiinţele care locuiesc pe acest pământ, suntem cel puţin la fel de străini şi de reevoluaţi precum sunt pentru noi maimuţele şi lemurienii. Raţiunea omenească admite că viaţa este o luptă neîncetată pentru existenţă, şi se pare că la fel gândesc şi cei de pe Marte. Planeta lor este foarte aproape de răcire, iar lumea noastră e încă plină de viaţă, populată însă numai cu ceea ce ei privesc drept animale inferioare. Într-adevăr, singura lor scăpare de distrugerea care, generaţie după generaţie, se furişează spre ei este să se apropie cu orice preţ de soare. Şi, înainte de a-i judeca cu prea multă asprime, trebuie să ne amintim câte distrugeri nemiloase şi totale a înfăptuit specia noastră, nu numai asupra animalelor, cum ar fi bizonul şi "dodo"-ul, care au dispărut, dar cum chiar asupra propriilor rase inferioare. Tasmanienii au fost cu totul şterşi de pe faţa pământului, cu toată înfăţişarea lor omenească, într-un război de exterminare dus de emigranţii europeni, într-un interval de numai cincizeci de ani. Oare suntem noi nişte apostoli ai milei, ca să ne plângem de faptul că marţienii s-au războit cu noi în acelaşi spirit? Se pare că marţienii şi-au calculat coborârea cu o preciziune uimitoare — ştiinţa lor matematică este, evident, mult mai avansată decât a noastră — şi şi-au dus până la capăt pregătirile cu o asiduitate exemplară. Dacă instrumentele noastre ne-ar fi permis, am fi putut prevedea, încă din secolul al nouăsprezecelea, nenorocirile care ne aşteptau. Oameni ca Schiaparelli au examinat planeta roşie — în treacăt fie zis, este ciudat că de nenumărate secole Marte a fost steaua războiului — dar nu au reuşit să interpreteze fluctuaţiile pe care le vedeau şi pe care le-au înregistrat atât de bine pe hărţi. Probabil că, în tot acest timp, marţienii se pregăteau. În timpul opoziţiei din 1894, pe partea luminată a planetei a fost zărită o strălucire puternică, mai întâi la Observatorul din Lick, apoi de Perrotin din Nisa, apoi de alţi observatori. Cititorii din Anglia au aflat pentru prima dată aceasta în numărul din 2 august al revistei Natura. Eu sunt înclinat să cred că strălucirea n-a fost decât topirea, în uriaşul puţ scobit în scoarţa planetei, a imensului tun din care marţienii îşi trimiteau spre noi proiectilele. În timpul următoarelor două opoziţii au fost observate, lângă locul acestei explozii, unele semne particulare, până acum neexplicate. Furtuna s-a abătut asupra noastră acum şase ani. În timp ce Marte se apropia de opoziţie, Lavelle din Java a făcut ca firele comunicaţiilor dintre observatoarele astronomice să palpite de vestea uluitoare a unei uriaşe explozii de gaze incandescente pe această planetă. Faptul se întâmplase la 12 ale lunii, spre miezul nopţii; spectroscopul, la care el a recurs imediat, indica o masă de gaze aprinse, mai ales hidrogen, care gonea cu o viteză enormă spre pământ. Cam la un sfert de oră după douăsprezece jetul de foc se făcuse nevăzut. El l-a comparat cu o rafală gigantică de flăcări, izbucnită brusc şi violent de pe planetă, "ca nişte gaze aprinse ieşite dintr-un tun". Fraza se dovedi foarte nimerită. Şi totuşi, a doua zi nu apăru nimic despre aceasta în ziare, în afară de o notiţă din Daily Telegraph, şi lumea rămase în ignoranţă asupra uneia dintre cele mai grave primejdii care a ameninţat vreodată rasa omenească. Probabil că nici eu n-aş fi auzit nimic despre erupţie, dacă nu l-aş fi întâlnit la Ottershaw pe binecunoscutul astronom Ogilvy. Extrem de agitat de vestea primită şi, pradă emoţiei, m-a invitat să-l însoţesc, în noaptea aceea, la cercetarea planetei roşii. Îmi amintesc şi azi foarte bine, în ciuda tuturor celor întâmplate de atunci, noaptea aceea de veghe: observatorul întunecat şi tăcut, lanterna oarbă care arunca într-un colţ o lumină slabă, pe podea, ţăcănitul regulat al mecanismului de ceasornic de la telescop, mica deschidere lunguiaţă din tavan — un abis presărat cu stele. Ogilvy se plimba de colo-colo; îl auzeam, fără să-l văd. Prin telescop se vedea un cerc albastru închis şi mica planetă rotundă care plutea în acest câmp. Părea atât de mică, atât de strălucitoare, minusculă şi liniştită, brăzdată uşor de fâşii transversale, şi cu circumferinţa uşor turtită. Era mică, argintie, doar o gămălie de lumină! Părea că tremură, dar de fapt aceasta se datora telescopului care vibra, din cauza activităţii mecanismului de ceasornic care menţinea imaginea în raza vizuală. În timp ce o priveam, planeta părea că se măreşte şi se micşorează, se apropie şi se îndepărtează, dar nu era decât o impresie a ochilor mei obosiţi. Marte plutea la patruzeci de milioane de mile depărtare — un spaţiu de peste patruzeci de milioane de mile. Puţini oameni îşi pot închipui imensitatea vidului în care înoată praful universului material. Aproape de planetă, în câmpul vizual, îmi amintesc că erau trei puncte slabe de lumină, trei stele minuscule, pierdute în infinit; în jurul ei, bezna fără fund a spaţiului gol. Ştiţi cum arată această beznă în timpul unei nopţi reci şi înstelate. Privită prin telescop, ea pare mult mai profundă. Şi, invizibil pentru mine, din cauză că era atât de îndepărtat şi mic, zburând neîncetat către mine, cu repeziciune, de-a curmezişul distanţelor de necrezut, apropiindu-se în fiecare clipă cu multe mii de mile, venea Obiectul pe care ni-l trimiseseră, Obiectul care avea să aducă atâtea lupte şi nenorociri, şi atâta moarte pe pământ. Nici nu visam la el, în timp ce priveam prin telescop; şi pe Pământ, nimeni nu visa la proiectilul fatal. În noaptea aceea s-a produs pe planeta îndepărtată încă o erupţie de gaze. Am văzut-o. O strălucire cu marginile roşcate, o uşoară proiectare a conturului, chiar când cronometrul arăta miezul nopţii; atunci l-am anunţat pe Ogilvy, care mi-a luat locul. Noaptea era călduroasă şi mi-era sete; m-am dus, călcând cu stângăcie şi căutându-mi drumul pe întuneric, până la măsuţa unde se afla sifonul, în timp ce Ogilvy, văzând dâra de gaze care venea către noi, scotea exclamaţii de surpriză. Iar în noaptea aceea, un alt proiectil invizibil pornea, cam la o secundă sau două peste douăzeci şi patru de ore de la primul, pe drumul de la Marte către Pământ. Îmi amintesc cum m-am aşezat acolo la masă, în întuneric, şi cum pete verzi şi roşii pluteau prin faţa ochilor mei. Nebănuind semnificaţia licăritului minuscul pe care îl zărisem şi tot ce-mi va aduce după aceea, nu-mi doream decât să mă aşez lângă lumină şi să fumez. Ogilvy privi în telescop până la ora unu, apoi renunţă; am aprins lanterna şi am plecat către locuinţa lui. Jos, în întuneric, se vedeau Ottershaw şi Chertsey, unde sute de oameni dormeau în pace. Tot restul nopţii, Ogilvy făcu îndelungate speculaţii asupra condiţiilor de viaţă pe Marte, râzând de ideea vulgară că acolo ar exista locuitori care ne trimit semnale. El credea sau că pe planetă s-a abătut o ploaie deasă de meteoriţi, sau că se dezlănţuise o explozie vulcanică uriaşă. Mi-a demonstrat că era imposibil ca evoluţia organică să fi luat pe două planete alăturate aceeaşi direcţie. — Şansele împotriva unei existenţe asemănătoare omului pe Marte sunt un milion la una, zise el. Sute de observatori văzură flacăra din noaptea aceea şi din noaptea următoare, pe la miezul nopţii, apoi din nou în noaptea următoare; şi la fel timp de zece nopţi, o flacără în fiecare noapte. De ce au încetat exploziile după cea de a zecea noapte, nici un pământean nu a încercat să explice. S-ar putea ca gazele exploziei să fi provocat marţienilor unele inconveniente. Nori deşi de fum sau praf, vizibili de pe pământ printr-un telescop puternic ca nişte pete mici, cenuşii, schimbătoare, se răspândiră peste limpezimea atmosferei planetei, întunecându-i trăsăturile cunoscute. În cele din urmă, aceste perturbaţii treziră chiar şi ziarele şi ici şi colo apărură articole de popularizare în legătură cu vulcanii de pe Marte. Îmi amintesc că periodicul satiric Punch a folosit în mod fericit ştirea pentru o caricatură politică. Şi, cu totul nebiruite, proiectilele pe care marţienii le îndreptaseră spre noi se apropiau de pământ, gonind acum prin abisul gol al spaţiului, cu o viteză de mai multe mile pe secundă, oră de oră şi zi de zi, din ce în ce mai aproape. Astăzi mi se pare uimitor şi aproape de necrezut faptul că oamenii puteau să-şi vadă de treburile lor mărunte, aşa cum au făcut-o, deşi acest destin iminent atârna deasupra noastră. Îmi amintesc de triumful lui Markham, când a reuşit să obţină o nouă fotografie a planetei pentru ziarul ilustrat pe care îl edita pe atunci. Oamenii de astăzi îşi dau cu greu seama de abundenţa şi de spiritul întreprinzător al ziarelor noastre din secolul al nouăsprezecelea. În ceea ce mă priveşte, eram şi foarte ocupat să învăţ să merg pe bicicletă şi absorbit de o serie de articole în care discutam despre evoluţia probabilă a ideilor morale în raport cu progresul civilizaţiei. Într-o seară (primul proiectil se afla atunci abia la 10.000.000 de mile depărtare) am ieşit cu soţia mea să mă plimb. Îi explicam semnele zodiacului pe cerul înstelat şi îi arătam planeta Marte, un punct strălucitor de lumină ridicându-se la zenit şi către care se îndreptau atâtea telescoape. Era o noapte călduroasă. Venind către casă, un grup de excursionişti de la Chertsey sau Islewortt trecură pe lângă noi, cântând din gură şi din instrumente. Luminile se aprindeau la ferestrele de sus ale caselor în timp ce oamenii se duceau la culcare. Dinspre gară, din depărtare, se auzeau trenurile răsunând şi huruind, la macazuri, zgomot pe care distanţa îl transforma aproape într-o melodie. Soţia mea îmi arătă strălucirea semnalelor roşii, verzi şi galbene care atârnau într-un cadru proiectat pe cer. Totul respira siguranţă şi linişte. English Book I THE COMING OF THE MARTIANS Chapter 1. The Eve of the War I THE EVE OF THE WAR No one would have believed, in the last years of the nineteenth century, that human affairs were being watched keenly and closely by intelligences greater than man’s and yet as mortal as his own; that as men busied themselves about their affairs they were scrutinized and studied, perhaps almost as narrowly as a man with a microscope might scrutinize the transient creatures that swarm and multiply in a drop of water. With infinite complacency men went to and fro over this globe about their little affairs, serene in their assurance of their empire over matter. It is possible that the infusoria under the microscope do the same. No one gave a thought to the older worlds of space as sources of human danger, or thought of them only to dismiss the idea of life upon them as impossible or improbable. It is curious to recall some of the mental habits of those departed days. At most, terrestrial men fancied there might be other men upon Mars, perhaps inferior to themselves and ready to welcome a missionary enterprise. Yet, across the gulf of space, minds that are to our minds as ours are to those of the beasts that perish, intellects vast and cool and unsympathetic, regarded this earth with envious eyes, and slowly and surely drew their plans against us. And early in the twentieth century came the great disillusionment. The planet Mars, I scarcely need remind the reader, revolves about the sun at a mean distance of 140,000,000 miles, and the light and heat it receives from the sun is barely half of that received by this world. It must be, if the nebular hypothesis has any truth, older than our world, and long before this earth ceased to be molten life upon its surface must have begun its course. The fact that it is scarcely one-seventh of the volume of the earth must have accelerated its cooling to the temperature at which life could begin. It has air and water, and all that is necessary for the support of animated existence. Yet so vain is man, and so blinded by his vanity, that no writer, up to the very end of the nineteenth century, expressed any idea that intelligent life might have developed there far, or indeed at all, beyond its earthly level. Nor was it generally understood that since Mars is older than our earth, with scarcely a quarter of the superficial area, and remoter from the sun, it necessarily follows that it is not only more distant from life’s beginning but nearer its end. The secular cooling that must some day overtake our planet has already gone far indeed with our neighbor. Its physical condition is still largely a mystery, but we know now that even in its equatorial region the mid-day temperature barely approaches that of our coldest winter. Its air is much more attenuated than ours, its oceans have shrunk until they cover but a third of its surface, and as its slow seasons change huge snow caps gather and melt about either pole and periodically inundate its temperate zones. That last stage of exhaustion, which to us is still incredibly remote, has become a present-day problem for the inhabitants of Mars. The immediate pressure of necessity has brightened their intellects, enlarged their powers, and hardened their hearts. And looking across space, with instruments and intelligences such as we have scarcely dreamed of, they see, at its nearest distance, only 35,000,000 of miles sunward of them, a morning star of hope, our own warmer planet, green with vegetation and gray with water, with a cloudy atmosphere eloquent of fertility, with glimpses through its drifting cloud-wisps of broad stretches of populous country and narrow, navy-crowded seas. And we men, the creatures who inhabit this earth, must be to them at least as alien and lowly as are the monkeys and lemurs to us. The intellectual side of man already admits that life is an incessant struggle for existence, and it would seem that this too is the belief of the minds upon Mars. Their world is far gone in its cooling, and this world is still crowded with life, but crowded only with what they regard as inferior animals. To carry warfare sunward is, indeed, their only escape from the destruction that generation after generation creeps upon them. And before we judge of them too harshly we must remember what ruthless and utter destruction our own species has wrought, not only upon animals, such as the vanished bison and the dodo, but upon its own inferior races. The Tasmanians, in spite of their human likeness, were entirely swept out of existence in a war of extermination waged by European immigrants, in the space of fifty years. Are we such apostles of mercy as to complain if the Martians warred in the same spirit? The Martians seem to have calculated their descent with amazing subtlety—their mathematical learning is evidently far in excess of ours—and to have carried out their preparations with a well-nigh perfect unanimity. Had our instruments permitted it, we might have seen the gathering trouble far back in the nineteenth century. Men like Schiaparelli watched the red planet—it is odd, by-the-by, that for countless centuries Mars has been the star of war—but failed to interpret the fluctuating appearances of the markings they mapped so well. All that time the Martians must have been getting ready. During the opposition of 1894 a great light was seen on the illuminated part of the disk, first at the Lick Observatory, then by Perrotin of Nice, and then by other observers. English readers heard of it first in the issue of Nature dated August 2d. I am inclined to think that the appearance may have been the casting of the huge gun, the vast pit sunk into their planet, from which their shots were fired at us. Peculiar markings, as yet unexplained, were seen near the site of that outbreak during the next two oppositions. The storm burst upon us six years ago now. As Mars approached opposition, Lavelle of Java set the wires of the astronomical exchange palpitating with the amazing intelligence of a huge outbreak of incandescent gas upon the planet. It had occurred towards midnight of the 12th, and the spectroscope, to which he had at once resorted, indicated a mass of flaming gas, chiefly hydrogen, moving with an enormous velocity towards this earth. This jet of fire had become invisible about a quarter past twelve. He compared it to a colossal puff of flame, suddenly and violently squirted out of the planet, "as flaming gas rushes out of a gun." A singularly appropriate phrase it proved. Yet the next day there was nothing of this in the papers, except a little note in the Daily Telegraph and the world went in ignorance of one of the gravest dangers that ever threatened the human race. I might not have heard of the eruption at all had I not met Ogilvy, the well-known astronomer, at Ottershaw. He was immensely excited at the news, and in the excess of his feelings invited me up to take a turn with him that night in a scrutiny of the red planet. In spite of all that has happened since, I still remember that vigil very distinctly: the black and silent observatory, the shadowed lantern throwing a feeble glow upon the floor in the corner, the steady ticking of the clockwork of the telescope, the little slit in the roof—an oblong profundity, with the star-dust streaked across it. Ogilvy moved about, invisible but audible. Looking through the telescope, one saw a circle of deep blue, and the little, round planet swimming in the field. It seemed such a little thing, so bright and small and still, faintly marked with transverse stripes, and slightly flattened from the perfect round. But so little it was, so silvery warm—a pin's-head of light! It was as if it quivered a little, but really this was the telescope vibrating with the activity of the clockwork that kept the planet in view. As I watched the little star seemed to grow larger and smaller, and to advance and recede, but that was simply that my eye was tired. Forty millions of miles it was from us—more than forty millions of miles of void. Few people realize the immensity of vacancy in which the dust of the material universe swims. Near it in the field, I remember, were three little points of light, three telescopic stars infinitely remote, and all around it was the unfathomable darkness of empty space. You know how that blackness looks on a frosty starlight night. In a telescope it seems far profounder. And invisible to me, because it was so remote and small, flying swiftly and steadily towards me across that incredible distance, drawing nearer every minute by so many thousands of miles, came the Thing they were sending us, the Thing that was to bring so much struggle and calamity and death to the earth. I never dreamed of it then as I watched; no one on earth dreamed of that unerring missile. That night, too, there was another jetting out of gas from the distant planet. I saw it. A reddish flash at the edge, the slightest projection of the outline, just as the chronometer struck midnight, and at that I told Ogilvy, and he took my place. The night was warm and I was thirsty, and I went, stretching my legs clumsily, and feeling my way in the darkness, to the little table where the siphon stood, while Ogilvy exclaimed at the streamer of gas that come out towards us. That night another invisible missile started on its way to the earth from Mars, just a second or so under twenty-four hours after the first one. I remember how I sat on the table there in the blackness, with patches of green and crimson swimming before my eyes. I wished I had a light to smoke by, little suspecting the meaning of the minute gleam I had seen, and all that it would presently bring me. Ogilvy watched till one, and then gave it up, and we lit the lantern and walked over to his house. Down below in the darkness were Ottershaw and Chertsey, and all their hundreds of people, sleeping in peace. He was full of speculation that night about the condition of Mars, and scoffed at the vulgar idea of its having inhabitants who were signalling us. His idea was that meteorites might be falling in a heavy shower upon the planet, or that a huge volcanic explosion was in progress. He pointed out to me how unlikely it was that organic evolution had taken the same direction in the two adjacent planets. "The chances against anything man-like on Mars are a million to one," he said. Hundreds of observers saw the flame that night and the night after, about midnight, and again the night after, and so for ten nights, a flame each night. Why the shots ceased after the tenth no one on earth has attempted to explain. It may be the gases of the firing caused the Martians inconvenience. Dense clouds of smoke or dust, visible through a powerful telescope on earth as little gray, fluctuating patches, spread through the clearness of the planet's atmosphere and obscured its more familiar features. Even the daily papers woke up to the disturbances at last, and popular notes appeared here, there, and everywhere concerning the volcanoes upon Mars. The serio-comic periodical Punch I remember, made a happy use of it in the political cartoon. And, all unsuspected, those missiles the Martians had fired at us drew earthward, rushing now at a pace of many miles a second through the empty gulf of space, hour by hour and day by day, nearer and nearer. It seems to me now almost incredibly wonderful that, with that swift fate hanging over us, men could go about their petty concerns as they did. I remember how jubilant Markham was at securing a new photograph of the planet for the illustrated paper he edited in those days. People in these latter times scarcely realize the abundance and enterprise of our nineteenth-century papers. For my own part, I was much occupied in learning to ride the bicycle, and busy upon a series of papers discussing the probable developments of moral ideas as civilization progressed. One night (the first missile then could scarcely have been 10,000,000 miles away) I went for a walk with my wife. It was starlight, and I explained the Signs of the Zodiac to her, and pointed out Mars, a bright dot of light creeping zenithward, towards which so many telescopes were pointed. It was a warm night. Coming home, a party of excursionists from Chertsey or Isleworth passed us singing and playing music. There were lights in the upper windows of the houses as the people went to bed. From the railway station in the distance came the sound of shunting trains, ringing and rumbling, softened almost into melody by the distance. My wife pointed out to me the brightness of the red, green, and yellow signal lights hanging in a framework against the sky. It seemed so safe and tranquil. Français Livre premier. L’Arrivée des Martiens I. À la veille de la guerre Personne n’aurait cru dans les dernières années du XIXe siècle, que les choses humaines fussent observées, de la façon la plus pénétrante et la plus attentive, par des intelligences supérieures aux intelligences humaines et cependant mortelles comme elles ; que, tandis que les hommes s’absorbaient dans leurs occupations, ils étaient examinés et étudiés d’aussi près peut-être qu’un savant peut étudier avec un microscope les créatures transitoires qui pullulent et se multiplient dans une goutte d’eau. Avec une suffisance infinie, les hommes allaient de-ci de-là par le monde, vaquant à leurs petites affaires, dans la sereine sécurité de leur empire sur la matière. Il est possible que, sous le microscope, les infusoires fassent de même. Personne ne donnait une pensée aux mondes plus anciens de l’espace comme sources de danger pour l’existence terrestre, ni ne songeait seulement à eux pour écarter l’idée de vie à leur surface comme impossible ou improbable. Il est curieux de se rappeler maintenant les habitudes mentales de ces jours lointains. Tout au plus les habitants de la Terre s’imaginaient-ils qu’il pouvait y avoir sur la planète Mars des êtres probablement inférieurs à eux, et disposés à faire bon accueil à une expédition missionnaire. Cependant, par-delà le gouffre de l’espace, des esprits qui sont à nos esprits ce que les nôtres sont à ceux des bêtes qui périssent, des intellects vastes, calmes et impitoyables, considéraient cette terre avec des yeux envieux, dressaient lentement et sûrement leurs plans pour la conquête de notre monde. Et dans les premières années du XXe siècle vint la grande désillusion. La planète Mars, est-il besoin de le rappeler au lecteur, tourne autour du soleil à une distance moyenne de deux cent vingt-cinq millions de kilomètres, et la lumière et la chaleur qu’elle reçoit du soleil sont tout juste la moitié de ce que reçoit notre sphère. Si l’hypothèse des nébuleuses a quelque vérité, la planète Mars doit être plus vieille que la nôtre, et longtemps avant que cette terre se soit solidifiée, la vie à sa surface dut commencer son cours. Le fait que son volume est à peine le septième de celui de la Terre doit avoir accéléré son refroidissement jusqu’à la température où la vie peut naître. Elle a de l’air, de l’eau et tout ce qui est nécessaire aux existences animées. Pourtant l’homme est si vain et si aveuglé par sa vanité que jusqu’à la fin même du XIXe siècle, aucun écrivain n’exprima l’idée que là-bas la vie intelligente, s’il en était une, avait pu se développer bien au-delà des proportions humaines. Peu de gens même savaient que, puisque Mars est plus vieille que notre Terre, avec à peine un quart de sa superficie et une plus grande distance du soleil, il s’ensuit naturellement que cette planète est non seulement plus éloignée du commencement de la vie, mais aussi plus près de sa fin. Le refroidissement séculaire qui doit quelque jour atteindre notre planète est déjà fort avancé chez notre voisine. Ses conditions physiques sont encore largement un mystère ; mais dès maintenant nous savons que, même dans sa région équatoriale, la température de midi atteint à peine celle de nos plus froids hivers. Son atmosphère est plus atténuée que la nôtre, ses océans se sont resserrés jusqu’à ne plus couvrir qu’un tiers de sa surface et, suivant le cours de ses lentes saisons, de vastes amas de glace et de neige s’amoncellent et fondent à chacun de ses pôles, inondant périodiquement ses zones tempérées. Ce suprême état d’épuisement, qui est encore pour nous incroyablement lointain, est devenu pour les habitants de Mars un problème vital. La pression immédiate de la nécessité a stimulé leurs intelligences, développé leurs facultés et endurci leurs cœurs. Regardant à travers l’espace au moyen d’instruments et avec des intelligences tels que nous pouvons à peine les rêver, ils voient à sa plus proche distance, à cinquante-cinq millions de kilomètres d’eux vers le soleil, un matinal astre d’espoir, notre propre planète, plus chaude, aux végétations vertes et aux eaux grises, avec une atmosphère nuageuse éloquente de fertilité, et, à travers les déchirures de ses nuages, des aperçus de vastes contrées populeuses et de mers étroites sillonnées de navires. Nous, les hommes, créatures qui habitons cette terre, nous devons être, pour eux du moins, aussi étrangers et misérables que le sont pour nous les singes et les lémuriens. Déjà, la partie intellectuelle de l’humanité admet que la vie est une incessante lutte pour l’existence et il semble que ce soit aussi la croyance des esprits dans Mars. Leur monde est très avancé vers son refroidissement, et ce monde-ci est encore encombré de vie, mais encombré seulement de ce qu’ils considèrent, eux, comme des animaux inférieurs. En vérité, leur seul moyen d’échapper à la destruction qui, génération après génération, se glisse lentement vers eux, est de s’emparer, pour y pouvoir vivre, d’un astre plus rapproché du soleil. Avant de les juger trop sévèrement, il faut nous remettre en mémoire quelles entières et barbares destructions furent accomplies par notre propre race, non seulement sur des espèces animales, comme le bison et le dodo, mais sur les races humaines inférieures. Les Tasmaniens, en dépit de leur conformation humaine, furent en l’espace de cinquante ans entièrement balayés du monde dans une guerre d’extermination engagée par les immigrants européens. Sommes-nous de tels apôtres de miséricorde que nous puissions nous plaindre de ce que les Martiens aient fait la guerre dans ce même esprit ? Les Martiens semblent avoir calculé leur descente avec une sûre et étonnante subtilité – leur science mathématique étant évidemment bien supérieure à la nôtre – et avoir mené leurs préparatifs à bonne fin avec une presque parfaite unanimité. Si nos instruments l’avaient permis, on aurait pu, longtemps avant la fin du XIXe siècle, apercevoir des signes des prochaines perturbations. Des hommes comme Schiaparelli observèrent la planète rouge – il est curieux, soit dit en passant, que, pendant d’innombrables siècles, Mars ait été l’étoile de la guerre –, mais ne surent pas interpréter les fluctuations apparentes des phénomènes qu’ils enregistraient si exactement. Pendant tout ce temps les Martiens se préparaient. À l’opposition de 1894, une grande lueur fut aperçue, sur la partie éclairée du disque, d’abord par l’observatoire de Lick, puis par Perrotin de Nice et d’autres observateurs. Je ne suis pas loin de penser que ce phénomène inaccoutumé ait eu pour cause la fonte de l’immense canon, trou énorme creusé dans leur planète, au moyen duquel ils nous envoyèrent leurs projectiles. Des signes particuliers, qu’on ne sut expliquer, furent observés lors des deux oppositions suivantes, près de l’endroit où la lueur s’était produite. Il y a six ans maintenant que le cataclysme s’est abattu sur nous. Comme la planète Mars approchait de l’opposition, Lavelle, de Java, fit palpiter tout à coup les fils transmetteurs des communications astronomiques, avec l’extraordinaire nouvelle d’une immense explosion de gaz incandescent dans la planète observée. Le fait s’était produit vers minuit et le spectroscope, auquel il eut immédiatement recours, indiqua une masse de gaz enflammés, principalement de l’hydrogène, s’avançant avec une vélocité énorme vers la Terre. Ce jet de feu devint invisible un quart d’heure après minuit environ. Il le compara à une colossale bouffée de flamme, soudainement et violemment jaillie de la planète « comme les gaz enflammés se précipitent hors de la gueule d’un canon ». La phrase se trouvait être singulièrement appropriée. Cependant, rien de relatif à ce fait ne parut dans les journaux du lendemain, sauf une brève note dans le Daily Telegraph, et le monde demeura dans l’ignorance d’un des plus graves dangers qui aient jamais menacé la race humaine. J’aurais très bien pu ne rien savoir de cette éruption si je n’avais, à Ottershaw, rencontré Ogilvy, l’astronome bien connu. Cette nouvelle l’avait jeté dans une extrême agitation, et, dans l’excès de son émotion, il m’invita à venir cette nuit-là observer avec lui la planète rouge. Malgré tous les événements qui se sont produits depuis lors, je me rappelle encore très distinctement cette veille : l’observatoire obscur et silencieux, la lanterne, jetant une faible lueur sur le plancher dans un coin, le déclenchement régulier du mécanisme du télescope, la fente mince du dôme, et sa profondeur oblongue que rayait la poussière des étoiles. Ogilvy s’agitait en tous sens, invisible, mais perceptible aux bruits qu’il faisait. En regardant dans le télescope, on voyait un cercle de bleu profond et la petite planète ronde voguant dans le champ visuel. Elle semblait tellement petite, si brillante, tranquille et menue, faiblement marquée de bandes transversales et sa circonférence légèrement aplatie. Mais qu’elle paraissait petite ! une tête d’épingle brillant d’un éclat si vif ! On aurait dit qu’elle tremblotait un peu, mais c’étaient en réalité les vibrations qu’imprimait au télescope le mouvement d’horlogerie qui gardait la planète en vue. Pendant que je l’observais, le petit astre semblait devenir tour à tour plus grand et plus petit, avancer et reculer, mais c’était simplement que mes yeux se fatiguaient. Il était à soixante millions de kilomètres dans l’espace. Peu de gens peuvent concevoir l’immensité du vide dans lequel nage la poussière de l’univers matériel. Près de l’astre, dans le champ visuel du télescope, il y avait trois petits points de lumière, trois étoiles télescopiques infiniment lointaines et tout autour étaient les insondables ténèbres du vide. Tout le monde connaît l’effet que produit cette obscurité par une glaciale nuit d’étoiles. Dans un télescope elle semble encore plus profonde. Et invisible pour moi, parce qu’elle était si petite et si éloignée, avançant plus rapidement et constamment à travers l’inimaginable distance, plus proche de minute en minute de tant de milliers de kilomètres, venait la Chose qu’ils nous envoyaient et qui devait apporter tant de luttes, de calamités et de morts sur la terre. Je n’y songeais certes pas pendant que j’observais ainsi – personne au monde ne songeait à ce projectile fatal. Cette même nuit, il y eut encore un autre jaillissement de gaz à la surface de la lointaine planète. Je le vis au moment même où le chronomètre marquait minuit : un éclair rougeâtre sur les bords, une très légère projection des contours ; j’en fis part alors à Ogilvy, qui prit ma place. La nuit était très chaude et j’avais soif. J’allai, avançant gauchement les jambes et tâtant mon chemin dans les ténèbres, vers la petite table sur laquelle se trouvait un siphon, tandis qu’Ogilvy poussait des exclamations en observant la traînée de gaz enflammés qui venait vers nous. Vingt-quatre heures après le premier, à une ou deux secondes près, un autre projectile invisible, lancé de la planète Mars, se mettait cette nuit-là en route vers nous. Je me rappelle m’être assis sur la table, avec des taches vertes et cramoisies dansant devant les yeux. Je souhaitais un peu de lumière, pour fumer avec plus de tranquillité, soupçonnant peu la signification de la lueur que j’avais vue pendant une minute et tout ce qu’elle amènerait bientôt pour moi. Ogilvy resta en observations jusqu’à une heure, puis il cessa ; nous prîmes la lanterne pour retourner chez lui. Au-dessous de nous, dans les ténèbres, étaient les maisons d’Ottershaw et de Chertsey dans lesquelles des centaines de gens dormaient en paix. Toute la nuit, il spécula longuement sur les conditions de la planète Mars, et railla l’idée vulgaire d’après laquelle elle aurait des habitants qui nous feraient des signaux. Son explication était que des météorolithes tombaient en pluie abondante sur la planète, ou qu’une immense explosion volcanique se produisait. Il m’indiquait combien il était peu vraisemblable que l’évolution organique ait pris la même direction dans les deux planètes adjacentes. « Les chances contre quelque chose d’approchant de l’humanité sur la planète Mars sont un million pour une », dit-il. Des centaines d’observateurs virent la flamme cette nuit-là, et la nuit d’après, vers minuit, et de nouveau encore la nuit d’après et ainsi de suite pendant dix nuits, une flamme chaque nuit. Pourquoi les explosions cessèrent après la dixième, personne sur Terre n’a jamais tenté de l’expliquer. Peut-être les gaz dégagés causèrent-ils de graves incommodités aux Martiens. D’épais nuages de fumée ou de poussière, visibles de la Terre à travers de puissants télescopes, comme de petites taches grises flottantes, se répandirent dans la limpidité de l’atmosphère de la planète et en obscurcirent les traits les plus familiers. Enfin, les journaux quotidiens s’éveillèrent à ces perturbations et des chroniques de vulgarisation parurent ici, là et partout, concernant les volcans de la planète Mars. Le périodique sério-comique Punch fit, je me le rappelle, un heureux usage de la chose dans une caricature politique. Entièrement insoupçonnés, ces projectiles que les Martiens nous envoyaient arrivaient vers la Terre à une vitesse de nombreux kilomètres à la seconde, à travers le gouffre vide de l’espace, heure par heure et jour par jour, de plus en plus proches. Il me semble maintenant presque incroyablement surprenant qu’avec ce prompt destin suspendu sur eux, les hommes aient pu s’absorber dans leurs mesquins intérêts comme ils le firent. Je me souviens avec quelle ardeur le triomphant Markham s’occupa d’obtenir une nouvelle photographie de la planète pour le journal illustré qu’il dirigeait à cette époque. La plupart des gens, en ces derniers temps, s’imaginent difficilement l’abondance et l’esprit entreprenant de nos journaux du XIXe siècle. Pour ma part, j’étais fort préoccupé d’apprendre à monter à bicyclette, et absorbé aussi par une série d’articles discutant les probables développements des idées morales à mesure que la civilisation progressera. Un soir (le premier projectile se trouvait alors à peine à quinze millions de kilomètres de nous), je sortis faire un tour avec ma femme. La nuit était claire ; j’expliquais à ma compagne les signes du Zodiaque et lui indiquai Mars, point brillant montant vers le zénith et vers lequel tant de télescopes étaient tournés. Il faisait chaud et une bande d’excursionnistes revenant de Chertsey et d’Isleworth passa en chantant et en jouant des instruments. Les fenêtres hautes des maisons s’éclairaient quand les gens allaient se coucher. De la station, venait dans la distance le bruit des trains changeant de ligne, grondement retentissant que la distance adoucissait presque en une mélodie. Ma femme me fit remarquer l’éclat des feux rouges verts et jaunes des signaux se détachant dans le cadre immense du ciel. Le monde était dans une sécurité et une tranquillité parfaites. Deutsch Erstes Buch. Die Ankunft der Marsianer 1. Am Vorabend des Krieges Keiner hätte in diesen letzten Jahren des 19. Jahrhunderts geglaubt, dass die menschlichen Angelegenheiten beobachtet würden; dass andere intelli-gente Wesen, größer als die menschlichen und doch ebenso sterblich, uns bei unserem täglichen Tun fast ebenso eifrig belauschen und erforschen könnten, wie jemand mit dem Mikroskop jene kurzlebigen Lebewesen er-forscht, die in einem Wassertropfen umherschwärmen und sich darin ver-mehren. Mit einem unendlichen Behagen schlenderte die Menschheit mit ihren kleinen Sorgen kreuz und quer auf dem Erdball umher, in gelassenem Vertrauen auf ihre Herrschaft über die Materie. Es ist möglich, dass die mik-roskopischen Lebewesen unter dem Brennglas dasselbe tun. Niemand gab einen Gedanken auf die alten Worte von der Quelle des Weltraums als Ge-fahr für das menschliche Leben. Jede Vorstellung, dass Leben auf anderen Planeten existieren könnte, wurde als unwahrscheinlich oder unmöglich ab-getan. Es ist seltsam, sich heute der menschlichen Vorstellungen jener ver-gangenen Tage zu entsinnen. Es kam allenfalls vor, dass Erdbewohner sich einbildeten, es könnten Wesen auf dem Mars leben, minderwertige besten-falls, zumindest aber solche, die eine irdische Expedition freudig begrüßen würden. Aber jenseits des leeren Ozeans des Weltraums blickten Geister, uns gegenüber so überlegen wie wir den Tieren, ungeheure, kalte und un-heimliche Geister, mit neidischen Augen auf unsere Erde und langsam und sicher schmiedeten sie ihre Pläne gegen uns. Und am Beginn des 20. Jahr-hunderts kam die große Ernüchterung. Der Planet Mars, ich muss den Leser wohl kaum daran erinnern, umkreist die Sonne in einer mittleren Entfernung von 140.000.000 Meilen (eine engli-sche Meile = 1,61 km, also 225.400.000 KM; der Übers.). Und er erhält von ihr kaum halb soviel Licht und Wärme wie wir. Der Mars muss, wenn die Nebu-larhypothese nur einen Kern von Wahrheit hat, älter sein als unsere Erde, und lange, ehe unser Planet zu schmelzen aufgehört hatte, muss das Leben auf seiner Oberfläche bereits begonnen haben. Weil er kaum ein Siebtel des Volumens unserer Erde ausmacht, muss seine Abkühlung bis zu der Tempe-ratur, bei der Leben beginnen konnte, sich beschleunigt haben. Er besitzt Luft und Wasser und alles Nötige zur Erhaltung von Lebewesen. Jedoch ist der Mensch so eitel, und so verblendet durch seine Eitelkeit, dass bis zum letzten Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts nicht ein einziger Schriftsteller 4 jemals den Gedanken äußerte, dass dort geistiges Leben überhaupt oder so-gar weit über das irdische Maß hinaus entstehen könnte. Auch wurde aus den Tatsachen, dass der Mars älter ist als unsere Erde, dass er nur ein Vier-tel ihrer Oberfläche besitzt, und dass er weiter von der Sonne entfernt ist, nie der zwingende Schluss gezogen, dass er nicht nur von den Anfängen des Lebens entfernter, sondern auch dessen Ende näher ist. Die allmähliche Abkühlung, die auch unserem Planeten bevorsteht, ist bei unserem Nachbarplaneten schon weiter fortgeschritten. Seine physikalische Beschaffenheit ist zum größten Teil noch ein Geheimnis. Doch wissen wir jetzt, dass selbst in seinen äquatorialen Regionen die Mittagstemperatur kaum die unserer kältesten Winter erreicht. Seine Atmosphäre ist viel dün-ner als die der Erde, seine Meere sind so weit zurückgetreten, dass sie kaum mehr ein Drittel seiner Oberfläche bedecken, und während des langsamen Wechsels seiner Jahreszeiten bilden sich ungeheure Schneekappen, die an jedem Pole schmelzen und seine gemäßigten Zonen periodisch überfluten. Jenes letzte Erschöpfungsstadium, für uns noch so unglaublich entfernt, ist für die Marsbewohner zu einem Tagesproblem geworden. Der unmittelbare Druck der Not hat ihren Verstand geschärft, ihre Kräfte verstärkt, ihre Her-zen verhärtet. Und während sie den Weltraum überblickten, sahen sie, aus-gerüstet mit Werkzeugen und geistigen Gaben, die wir uns kaum träumen lassen, in nächster Entfernung, nur 35.000.000 Meilen (56.350.000 KM, der Übers.) sonnenwärts, einen Morgenstern der Hoffnung: unseren eigenen, wärmeren Planeten, grün mit Vegetation, grau mit Wasser, mit einer bewölk-ten Atmosphäre, die Fruchtbarkeit andeutet und bei klarer Sicht den Blick auf breite Streifen bevölkerten Landes und schmale, dicht befahrene Seen freigibt. Und wir Menschen, die diesen Stern bewohnen, müssen den anderen min-destens so fremdartig und niedrig erscheinen wie die Affen und Lemuren uns. Der intellektuelle Teil der Menschheit gibt bereits zu, dass das Leben ein unaufhörlicher Kampf ums Dasein ist, und es scheint, dass dieser Glau-be auch von den Marsbewohnern geteilt wird. Auf ihrem Stern ist die Abküh-lung bereits weit vorangeschritten. Diese Welt ist noch voller Leben, aber in ihren Augen ist es nur minderwertiges, tierisches. Den Krieg Richtung Sonne zu tragen, ist wirklich ihre einzige Rettung vor der Vernichtung, die von Ge-schlecht zu Geschlecht immer näher an sie herannaht. Und bevor wir sie zu hart beurteilen, müssen wir uns erinnern, mit welcher schonungslosen und grausamen Vernichtung unsere eigene Gattung nicht nur gegen Tiere wie den verschwundenen Bison und den Dodo, sondern ge-gen unsere eigenen eingeborenen Rassen wütete. Die Tasmanier wurden trotz ihrer Menschenähnlichkeit in einem von europäischen Einwanderern geführten Vernichtungskrieg innerhalb von fünfzig Jahren vollkommen aus-gerottet. Sind wir solche Apostel der Gnade, dass wir uns beklagen dürfen, wenn die Marsleute uns in demselben Geist bekriegen? Die Marsianer scheinen ihren Angriff mit erstaunlicher Präzision berechnet zu haben - ihre Kenntnisse in Mathematik sind den unseren offenbar weit 5 überlegen - und ihre Vorbereitungen trafen sie mit fast vollkommener Ein-mütigkeit. Hätten unsere Instrumente es erlaubt, wir hätten die drohende Gefahr schon früh im 19. Jahrhundert bemerken können. Männer wie Schi-aparelli beobachteten den roten Planeten - nebenbei bemerkt, ist es nicht seltsam, dass seit ungezählten Jahrhunderten der Mars der Stern des Krie-ges war? - aber sie waren nicht in der Lage, die schwankenden Erscheinun-gen zu erklären, die sie auf ihren Karten so genau verzeichneten. Während dieser ganzen Zeit müssen die Marsbewohner sich vorbereitet haben. Während der Opposition von 1894 wurde auf dem erhellten Teil der Scheibe des Mars ein großes Licht wahrgenommen, zuerst im Lick-Observatorium, dann von Perrotin in Nizza, später auch von anderen Beobachtern. Englische Leser hörten zuerst davon in einer Nummer der Zeitschrift „Nature“ vom 2. August. Ich vermute, dass die Erscheinung der Reflex des in einer ungeheu-ren Vertiefung ihres Planeten angebrachten Geschützes war, aus dem ihre Geschosse auf uns abgefeuert wurden. Merkwürdige, noch unaufgeklärte Zeichen wurden in der Nähe dieses Ausbruchs im Laufe der nächsten zwei Oppositionen beobachtet. Vor sechs Jahren brach der Sturm über uns los. Als sich der Mars der Op-position näherte, verbreitete Lavelle in Java über die Telegraphendrähte der astronomischen Mitteilungsstation die seltsame Nachricht von einem im-mensen Ausbruch weißglühenden Gases auf dem Planeten. Dies hatte am 12. gegen Mitternacht stattgefunden. Das Spektroskop, zu dem er sich sofort begab, zeigte eine Masse flammenden Gases an, überwiegend Wasserstoff, das sich mit enormer Geschwindigkeit auf die Erde zu bewegte. Dieser Feu-erstrahl war ungefähr ein Viertel nach zwölf unsichtbar geworden. Er ver-glich ihn mit einem ungeheuren flammenden Gebläse, das plötzlich und ge-waltsam aus dem Planeten hervorschoss "wie flammendes Gas aus einer Ka-none". Das erwies sich als ein selten zutreffender Ausdruck. Am nächsten Tag je-doch stand davon nichts in den Zeitungen, ausgenommen eine kleine Notiz im „Daily Telegraph“. Die Welt verharrte in Ignoranz über eine der größten Gefahren, die jemals die menschliche Rasse bedroht hat. Ich hätte von dem Ausbruch überhaupt nichts erfahren, wäre mir nicht der bekannte Astronom Ogilvy in Ottershaw begegnet. Ihn hatte die Nachricht ungemein erregt, und im Übermaß seiner Gefühle lud er mich ein, in jener Nacht mit ihm zusam-men eine Prüfung des roten Planeten vorzunehmen. Trotz allem, was ich seither erlebt habe, erinnere ich mich noch ganz genau an jene Nachtwache; das schwarze und stille Observatorium, die abgedun-kelte Laterne, die einen schwachen Lichtschimmer auf den Boden in der E-cke warf, das unausgesetzte Ticken des Uhrwerks am Teleskop, den längli-chen Spalt im Dach, der den Blick auf das Sternenmeer offenbarte. Ogilvy schritt auf und nieder, nicht sichtbar, aber hörbar. Blickte man durch das Teleskop, dann gewahrte man einen tiefblauen Kreis und darin schwimmend den kleinen runden Planeten. 6 Es schien so ein kleines Ding, so strahlend und klein und ruhig, undeutlich versehen mit quer verlaufenden Streifen und leicht abgeflacht gegenüber dem perfekten Rund. Aber es war so klein, so silbern schimmernd, ein stecknadelgroßer Lichtpunkt. Es schien zu zittern, aber tatsächlich war es das Teleskop, das vibrierte, während sein Uhrwerk den Planeten im Blick hielt. Wie ich beobachtete, schien der Planet größer und wieder kleiner zu werden, sich zu nähern und wieder zu entfernen, aber es lag einfach daran, dass meine Augen zu übermüdet waren. Vierzig Millionen Meilen entfernt von uns, mehr als vierzig Millionen Meilen Leere. Nur wenige Menschen realisier-ten die immense Leere, in welcher der Staub des Universums schwimmt. Dicht neben ihm im Gesichtsfeld, erinnere ich mich, waren drei kleine Licht-punkte, drei teleskopische Sterne, unendlich fern, und um sie herum brüte-te die unergründliche Finsternis des leeren Weltraums. Man weiß, wie diese Finsternis in einer frostigen, sternhellen Nacht aussieht. Durch das Teleskop beobachtet scheint sie noch weit tiefer. Und unsichtbar für mich, weil es so fern und klein war, legte jenes Etwas eine unglaubliche Strecke zurück; schnell und stetig flog es auf mich zu, kam in jeder Minute um so viele Tau-sende von Meilen näher heran - jenes Etwas, das sie uns schickten und das so viel Kampf und Unheil und Tod über unsere Erde bringen sollte. Als ich so spähte, träumte ich nicht einmal davon; kein Mensch auf Erden träumte damals von jenem unfehlbaren Geschoss. In dieser Nacht aber erfolgte ein zweiter Ausbruch von Gas auf dem fernen Planeten. Ich sah ihn. Ein rötlicher Blitz an der Kante, die Umrisse nur sehr schwach erkennbar, just, als der Chronometer Mitternacht schlug. Ich sagte es Ogilvy, und er nahm meinen Platz ein. Die Nacht war warm und ich war durstig. Mit ungeschickt ausgestreckten Beinen tastete ich in der Dunkelheit nach dem Weg zu dem kleinen Tisch, auf dem die Siphonflasche stand. Ogil-vy geriet unterdessen über die Gasflammen, die auf uns zukamen, in laute Erregung. In dieser Nacht startete ein weiteres unsichtbares Geschoss auf seinem Weg vom Mars hin zur Erde, bis auf ein oder zwei Sekunden genau vierundzwan-zig Stunden nach dem ersten. Ich erinnere mich, wie ich dort am Tisch saß; grüne und rote Kreise flimmerten vor meinen Augen. Ich ärgerte mich dar-über, dass ich keine Streichhölzer hatte, um rauchen zu können, und dachte wenig über die Bedeutung des winzigen Lichtes nach, das ich gesehen hatte, und darüber, was es mir so bald bringen sollte. Ogilvy blieb bis ein Uhr auf der Sternwarte, dann gab er es auf. Wir zündeten die Laterne an und gingen zu seinem Haus hinüber. Unten in der Dunkelheit lagen Ottershaw und Chertsey mit ihren vielen hundert friedlich schlafenden Menschen. Ogilvy äußerte in jener Nacht Spekulationen über die Beschaffenheit des Planeten Mars, und er amüsierte sich über die landläufige Ansicht, er könne Bewohner haben, die uns Zeichen geben. Er glaubte, dass ein heftiger Mete-orschauer über dem Planeten niedergehe oder dass ein ungeheurer vulkani- 7 scher Ausbruch vonstatten gehe. Er wies mich auch darauf hin, wie unwahr-scheinlich es sei, dass auf zwei benachbarten Planeten die organische Ent-wicklung denselben Verlauf genommen habe. "Die Chancen gegen irgend etwas Menschenähnliches auf dem Mars stehen eine Million zu eins", sagte er. Hunderte von Beobachtern sahen die Flamme in jener Nacht und in der Nacht darauf, um Mitternacht, und wieder in der Nacht darauf, und so fort zehn Nächte, eine Flamme in jeder Nacht. Warum die Schüsse nach der zehnten Nacht aufhörten, hat niemand zu erklären versucht. Vielleicht wur-den die Gase, die sich beim Abfeuern bildeten, den Marsleuten unangenehm. Dichte Wolken von Rauch oder Dunst, durch ein mächtiges Teleskop für die Erde als kleine graue, fluktuierende Flecken sichtbar, breiteten sich in der klaren Atmosphäre des Planeten aus und verdunkelten seine bekannteren Linien. Selbst die Tageszeitungen nahmen schließlich von diesen Störungen Kennt-nis. Populäre Aufsätze über die Vulkane des Mars tauchten auf; erst hier und da, dann überall. Ich entsinne mich, wie die satirische Zeitschrift „Punch“ in einer politischen Zeichnung glücklichen Gebrauch von ihnen machte. Aber unmerklich zogen die Geschosse, welche die Marsleute auf uns abgefeuert hatten, Richtung Erde und sausten jetzt mit einer Schnelligkeit von vielen Meilen durch den leeren Weltraum, Stunde um Stunde und Tag für Tag, näher und näher. Es scheint mir heute fast unglaublich seltsam, dass wir von dieser rasenden Gefahr bedroht unseren winzigen Geschäften nachgehen konnten, wie wir es damals taten. Ich erinnere mich noch, wie Markham jubelte, als er sich für die Illustrierte, die er in jenen Tagen he-rausgab, eine neue Fotographie des Planeten gesichert hatte. Menschen von heutzutage können sich kaum die Unternehmungslust vorstellen, die im Zei-tungswesen des 19. Jahrhunderts herrschte. Was mich betraf, so war ich damals sehr damit beschäftigt, Radfahren zu lernen; überdies war ich für eine Anzahl von Zeitschriften tätig, in denen ich Untersuchungen über die wahrscheinliche Entwicklung moralischer Ideen bei fortschreitender Zivilisa-tion veröffentlichte. Eines Nachts (das erste Geschoss kann damals kaum 1o.ooo.ooo Meilen ent-fernt gewesen sein) machte ich mit meiner Frau einen Spaziergang. Es war sternenhell, und ich erklärte ihr die Zeichen des Tierkreises; ich zeigte ihr den Mars, einen kleinen Lichtpunkt, der sich zum Zenit hin bewegte und auf den so viele Teleskope gerichtet waren. Die Nacht war warm. Auf unserem Heimweg zog eine Gruppe von Ausflüg-lern aus Chertsey oder Isleworth singend und musizierend an uns vorbei. Die Fenster in den oberen Stockwerken der Häuser wurden hell, als die Leu-te zu Bett gingen. Vom fernen Bahnhof kam das Geräusch rangierender Zü-ge, ein Klirren und Poltern, von der Entfernung fast zur Melodie gesänftigt. Meine Frau machte mich auf den Glanz der roten, grünen und gelben Sig- 8 nallichter aufmerksam, die wie in einem Netzwerk gegen den Horizont hin-gen. So sicher erschien alles, so ruhig. Italiano LIBRO PRIMO. L'ARRIVO DEI MARZIANI. 1. LA VIGILIA DELLA GUERRA Alla fine del diciannovesimo secolo nessuno avrebbe creduto che le cose della terra fossero acutamente e attentamente osservate da intelligenze superiori a quelle degli uomini e tuttavia, come queste, mortali; che l'umanità intenta alle proprie faccende venisse scrutata e studiata, quasi forse con la stessa minuzia con cui un uomo potrebbe scrutare al microscopio le creature effimere che brulicano e si moltiplicano in una goccia d'acqua. Gli uomini, infinitamente soddisfatti di se stessi, percorrevano il globo in lungo e in largo dietro alle loro piccole faccende, tranquilli nella loro sicurezza d'esser padroni della materia. Non è escluso che i microbi sotto il microscopio facciano lo stesso. Nessuno pensava minimamente che i più antichi mondi dello spazio potessero rappresentare un pericolo per gli uomini, o pensava ad essi soltanto per escludere la possibilità o anche solo la probabilità che esistesse sulla loro superficie una qualunque forma di vita. E' curioso ricordare alcune idee di quei giorni lontani. Gli abitanti del nostro pianeta si figuravano al massimo che su Marte potessero esserci altri uomini, forse inferiori a loro e pronti ad accogliere a braccia aperte una missione di civilizzazione. Tuttavia, di là dagli abissi dello spazio, menti che stanno alle nostre come le nostre stanno a quelle degli animali bruti, intelletti vasti, freddi e spietati guardavano la terra con invidia e preparavano, lentamente ma con fermezza, i loro piani contro di noi. E agli inizi del ventesimo secolo si ebbe il grande disinganno. Il pianeta Marte - è appena necessario ricordarlo al lettore - gira intorno al sole a una distanza media di duecentoventicinque milioni di chilometri, e riceve dal sole esattamente la metà della luce e del calore che riceve il nostro mondo. Quel pianeta deve essere, se l'ipotesi delle nebulose è esatta, più vecchio del nostro, e il corso della vita deve essere cominciato sulla sua superficie molto prima che la terra avesse finito di solidificarsi. Il fatto che il suo volume sia appena un settimo di quello della terra deve avere accelerato il suo raffreddamento fino alla temperatura in cui la vita può avere inizio. Esso è provvisto di aria e di acqua, e di tutto ciò che è necessario al mantenimento dell'esistenza animale. Ma l'uomo è così vano e così accecato dalla propria vanità, che nessuno scrittore, sino alla fine del diciannovesimo secolo, espresse mai l'idea che lassù la vita intelligente si fosse potuta sviluppare molto di là dal livello umano. Pochi, infatti, capivano che, poiché Marte è più vecchio della terra, misura appena un quarto della sua superficie, ed è più lontano dal sole, ne segue che, non soltanto è più lontano dall'origine della vita, ma è anche più vicino al suo termine. Il raffreddamento secolare che colpirà un giorno o l'altro il nostro pianeta è già molto avanzato nel nostro vicino. Le sue condizioni fisiche sono ancora quasi totalmente un mistero, ma sappiamo che anche nella sua regione equatoriale la temperatura meridiana raggiunge appena quella dei nostri inverni più freddi. La sua atmosfera è più rarefatta della nostra, i mari si sono ritirati sino a coprire solo un terzo della sua superficie, e seguendo il corso lento delle sue stagioni, grandi cappucci di neve si accumulano e si sciolgono intorno ai due poli inondando periodicamente le sue zone temperate. Quest'ultimo stato di esaurimento, che per noi è ancora incredibilmente lontano, è diventato un problema immediato per gli abitanti di Marte. L'urgenza della necessità ha stimolato i loro intelletti, aguzzato le loro facoltà, e indurito i loro cuori. Guardando attraverso lo spazio, con strumenti e intelligenze che noi non immaginiamo neppure, essi vedono, più vicino di tutti gli altri, a cinquantacinque milioni di chilometri, simile a una stella mattutina della speranza, il nostro pianeta, più caldo, con la vegetazione verde e le acque grigie, con un'atmosfera nuvolosa - chiaro indice di fertilità - con larghe estensioni di popolosi paesi e mari stretti solcati da bastimenti che di tanto in tanto s'intravedono tra le ondulanti masse di vapori. E noi uomini, le creature che abitano questa terra, dobbiamo essere per loro tanto estranei ed infimi quanto per noi lo sono le scimmie e i lemuri. Intellettualmente, l'uomo già ammette che la vita è una lotta incessante per l'esistenza, e si direbbe che identica sia l'opinione delle intelligenze su Marte. Il loro mondo è molto avanti nel suo corso di raffreddamento, e il nostro mondo è ancora pieno di vita, ma soltanto della vita di coloro che essi considerano come animali inferiori. Portare guerra a chi sta più vicino al sole è in realtà il loro unico scampo dalla distruzione che, decennio dopo decennio, li sta stringendo in una morsa. Prima di giudicarli troppo severamente, dobbiamo ricordare quale spietata e completa distruzione la nostra specie ha compiuto, non solamente di animali, come lo scomparso bisonte e il dodo, ma delle stesse razze umane inferiori. I tasmaniani, nonostante le loro sembianze umane, furono completamente annientati in una guerra di sterminio sostenuta dagli immigrati europei per ben cinquant'anni. Siamo dunque apostoli di misericordia tali da lamentarci se i marziani combatterono con lo stesso spirito? Si è portati a credere che i marziani abbiano calcolato la loro discesa con stupefacente minuziosità - la loro scienza matematica è evidentemente di gran lunga superiore alla nostra - e che abbiano effettuato i loro preparativi con un'unanimità quasi totale. Se i nostri strumenti lo avessero consentito, avremmo potuto scorgere la tragedia che ci si preparava assai prima della fine del diciannovesimo secolo. Uomini come Schiaparelli (1) tenevano sotto osservazione il rosso pianeta - è curioso, fra parentesi, che per innumerevoli secoli Marte sia stato l'astro della guerra - ma non arrivarono a dare un significato all'aspetto mutevole dei diagrammi che pure sapevano tracciare così bene. Durante tutto quel tempo, i marziani devono essersi preparati. Quando nel 1894 i due pianeti furono in opposizione, fu vista una gran luce sulla parte illuminata del disco, prima dall'Osservatorio di Lick, poi da Perrotin di Nizza, e da altri astronomi. Gli inglesi ne ebbero notizia dall'edizione di «Nature» del 2 agosto. Penso che quel fenomeno sia stato provocato dalla fusione dell'immenso cannone, vasto pozzo scavato nel loro pianeta, per mezzo del quale ci mandarono i loro proiettili. Durante le due opposizioni seguenti furono osservati, nelle vicinanze del luogo dove era avvenuta l'esplosione, dei fenomeni caratteristici, che tuttavia nessuno seppe spiegare. Il cataclismi si abbatté su di noi sei anni or sono. Mentre Marte si avvicinava all'opposizione, Lavelle di Giava fece fremere i fili trasmittenti delle comunicazioni astronomiche con la straordinaria notizia di un'immensa esplosione di gas incandescenti sul pianeta. Il fenomeno si era verificato verso la mezzanotte del 12, e lo spettroscopio, al quale egli era ricorso immediatamente, aveva indicato una massa di gas infiammati, in massima parte idrogeno, che si dirigeva a velocità impressionante verso la terra. Quel getto di fuoco era scomparso alla vista circa a mezzanotte e un quarto. Egli lo paragonò a una colossale vampata sprigionatasi, improvvisamente e violentemente dal pianeta, «come il gas infuocato che scaturisce da un cannone». La frase si dimostrò singolarmente appropriata. Tuttavia, il giorno seguente, sui giornali non se ne parlò affatto, se si eccettua una breve notizia sul «Daily Telegraph», e il mondo ignorò uno dei più gravi pericoli che abbiano mai minacciato la specie umana. Io stesso avrei potuto non sapere nulla dell'eruzione, se non avessi incontrato a Ottershaw il notissimo astronomo Ogilvy. Era profondamente eccitato dalla notizia, e, ancora agitato, mi invitò per quella sera a fare un turno di osservazione con lui per guardare il rosso pianeta. Nonostante tutto ciò che è successo da allora, ricordo perfettamente quella veglia: l'Osservatorio oscuro e silenzioso, la lanterna schermata nell'angolo, che gettava un debole riflesso sul pavimento, lo scatto regolare del meccanismo a orologeria del telescopio, la piccola fessura sulla cupola, una profondità oblunga striata dal pulviscolo delle stelle. Ogilvy si aggirava lì intorno. Non lo vedevo, ma sentivo la sua presenza. Guardando attraverso il telescopio, si scorgeva un cerchio di turchino intenso, e il piccolo pianeta rotondo che navigava nel campo visuale. Sembrava tanto piccolo, splendente e tranquillo, appena segnato da strisce trasversali, e leggermente appiattito ai poli. Era così piccolo e di un argento così brillante, da assomigliare a una luminosa capocchia di spillo. Pareva che tremasse un poco, ma in realtà vibrava il telescopio per il movimento del meccanismo che seguitava a puntarlo sul pianeta. Mentre stavo lì a guardare, sembrava che la piccola stella diventasse ora più grande, ora più piccola, che si avvicinasse e si allontanasse, ma era soltanto un'impressione dovuta alla stanchezza dei miei occhi. Sessanta milioni di chilometri ci separavano, più di sessanta milioni di chilometri di vuoto. Pochi valutano l'immensità dell'abisso nel quale naviga la polvere dell'universo materiale. Ricordo che accanto ad esso, nel campo visuale, si scorgevano tre puntini luminosi, tre piccole stelle infinitamente lontane, e tutt'intorno c'erano le tenebre impenetrabili dello spazio. Conoscete bene l'oscurità delle gelide notti stellate. Attraverso un telescopio appare ancor più profonda. Invisibile ai miei occhi, perché era così lontana e piccola, volava in modo rapido e regolare verso di me attraverso quell'inconcepibile distanza, divorando a ogni minuto molte migliaia di chilometri, la cosa che essi ci mandavano, la cosa che doveva portare sulla terra tante lotte, calamità e morti. Non me lo sognavo nemmeno, mentre osservavo il pianeta; nessuno al mondo aveva la più pallida idea di quel proiettile infallibile. Anche quella notte si verificò un'eruzione di gas sul lontano pianeta. Io la vidi: una fiammata rossa agli orli, il disegno appena accennato dei contorni, proprio quando il cronometro segnava la mezzanotte. Avvertii subito Ogilvy, che prese il mio posto. La notte era caldissima e avevo sete; avanzai a tentoni, muovendomi goffamente nel buio, verso il tavolino dove c'era un sifone, mentre Ogilvy si abbandonava a esclamazioni di stupore osservando la scia di gas che avanzava verso di noi. Quella notte un altro proiettile invisibile lanciato da Marte iniziava il suo viaggio verso di noi, a circa ventiquattr'ore di distanza dal primo. Ricordo d'essermi seduto sul tavolo, lì nell'ombra, mentre mi vedevo oscillare davanti agli occhi delle macchie verdi e rosse. Avrei voluto che ci fosse un fuoco per mettermi a fumare vicino ad esso, poco immaginando il significato del piccolo bagliore che avevo visto, e tutto quello che di lì a poco mi avrebbe portato. Ogilvy restò al telescopio fino all'una; a quell'ora smise, accendemmo la lanterna e ci dirigemmo verso la sua casa. Sotto di noi, nell'ombra, c'erano Ottershaw e Chertsey, e le loro centinaia di abitanti che dormivano in pace. Ogilvy, quella notte, aveva la mente piena di teorie sulle condizioni di Marte, e rideva dell'idea diffusa secondo la quale lassù ci sarebbero stati degli abitanti che ci stavano facendo delle segnalazioni. Riteneva, invece, che sul pianeta si stesse scaricando una pioggia di meteoriti, o che fosse in atto un'enorme esplosione vulcanica. Mi spiegò quanto fosse inverosimile che l'evoluzione organica avesse preso la stessa direzione nei due pianeti adiacenti. - Le probabilità contro l'esistenza di esseri simili agli uomini su Marte sono un milione contro una, - disse. Centinaia di Osservatori videro la fiammata quella notte, poi la notte seguente, verso mezzanotte, e ancora la notte dopo, e così per dieci notti, una fiammata ogni notte. Perché quelle esplosioni cessarono dopo la decima, nessuno sulla terra ha saputo spiegarlo. Può darsi che i gas delle accensioni provocassero dei disturbi ai marziani. Dense nuvole di fumo o di polvere, visibili attraverso il telescopio più potente come masse grigie, fluttuanti, si allargarono attraverso la limpidezza dell'atmosfera planetaria e oscurarono i suoi tratti più noti. Finalmente anche i quotidiani si occuparono di quei fenomeni, e ovunque apparvero cronache divulgative sui vulcani di Marte. Il settimanale semiumoristico «Punch», ricordo, se ne servì felicemente nella vignetta politica. Senza che nessuno ne avesse il minimo sentore, quei proiettili che i marziani avevano lanciato contro di noi venivano verso la terra, volando alla velocità di molti chilometri al secondo attraverso l'abisso dello spazio, ora dopo ora e giorno dopo giorno, sempre più vicini. Ora mi sembra stupefacente, quasi incredibile, che, con quel fato sospeso sul nostro capo, gli uomini potessero seguitare a occuparsi delle loro meschine faccende. Ricordo com'era giubilante Markham quando riuscì a ottenere una nuova fotografia del pianeta per il giornale illustrato che dirigeva a quell'epoca. Quanto a me, ero molto occupato a imparare ad andare in bicicletta, e assorbito dagli articoli che scrivevo per tutta una serie di giornali che discutevano i probabili sviluppi delle idee corali a mano a mano che la civiltà progrediva. Una sera (il primo proiettile poteva trovarsi allora appena a quindici milioni di chilometri) uscii con mia moglie per fare una passeggiata. Il cielo era stellato, e io le spiegai i segni dello Zodiaco, le indicai Marte, brillante punto luminoso che scivolava verso lo zenit, sul quale erano puntati tanti telescopi. Faceva caldo. Mentre tornavamo a casa, un gruppo di gitanti che venivano da Chertsey o da Isleworth ci passò accanto cantando e suonando. Le finestre dei piani superiori delle case erano illuminate, mentre la gente andava a letto. Dalla lontana ferrovia, giungeva il rumore dei treni che manovravano gli scambi, fischiavano e sferragliavano; attutito dalla distanza, pareva quasi una melodia. Mia moglie m'indicò lo splendore delle luci segnaletiche rosse, verdi e gialle, sospese su un sostegno contro il cielo. Tutto sembrava così tranquillo e sicuro! Español LIBRO PRIMERO - LA LLEGADA DE LOS MARCIANOS 1 - LA VÍSPERA DE LA GUERRA En los últimos años del siglo diecinueve nadie habría creído que los asuntos humanos eran observados aguda y atentamente por inteligencias más desarrolladas que la del hombre y, sin embargo, tan mortales como él; que mientras los hombres se ocupaban de sus cosas eran estudiados quizá tan a fondo como el sabio estudia a través del microscopio las pasajeras criaturas que se agitan y multiplican en una gota de agua. Con infinita complacencia, la raza humana continuaba sus ocupaciones sobre este globo, abrigando la ilusión de su superioridad sobre la materia. Es muy posible que los infusorios que se hallan bajo el microscopio hagan lo mismo. Nadie supuso que los mundos más viejos del espacio fueran fuentes de peligro para nosotros, o si pensó en ellos, fue sólo para desechar como imposible o improbable la idea de que pudieran estar habitados. Resulta curioso recordar algunos de los hábitos mentales de aquellos días pasados. En caso de tener en cuenta algo así, lo más que suponíamos era que tal vez hubiera en Marte seres quizá inferiores a nosotros y que estarían dispuestos a recibir de buen grado una expedición enviada desde aquí. Empero, desde otro punto del espacio, intelectos fríos y calculadores y mentes que son en relación con las nuestras lo que éstas son para las de las bestias, observaban la Tierra con ojos envidiosos mientras formaban con lentitud sus planes contra nuestra raza. Y a comienzos del siglo veinte tuvimos la gran desilusión. Casi no necesito recordar al lector que el planeta Marte gira alrededor del Sol a una distancia de ciento cuarenta millones de millas y que recibe del astro rey apenas la mitad de la luz y el calor que llegan a la Tierra. Si es que hay algo de verdad en la hipótesis corriente sobre la formación del sistema planetario, debe ser mucho más antiguo que nuestro mundo, y la vida nació en él mucho antes que nuestro planeta se solidificara. El hecho de que tiene apenas una séptima parte del volumen de la Tierra debe haber acelerado su enfriamiento, dándole una temperatura que permitiera la aparición de la vida sobre su superficie. Tiene aire y agua, así como también todo lo necesario para sostener la existencia de seres animados. Pero tan vano es el hombre y tanto lo ciega su vanidad, que hasta fines del siglo diecinueve ningún escritor expresó la idea de que allí se pudiera haber desarrollado una raza de seres dotados de inteligencia que pudiese compararse con la nuestra. Tampoco se concibió la verdad de que siendo Marte más antiguo que nuestra Tierra y dotado sólo de una cuarta parte de la superficie de nuestro planeta, además de hallarse situado más lejos del Sol, era lógico admitir que no sólo está más distante de los comienzos de 3 la vida, sino también mucho más cerca de su fin. El enfriamiento que algún día ha de sufrir nuestro mundo ha llegado ya a un punto muy avanzado en nuestro vecino. Su estado material es todavía en su mayor parte un misterio; pero ahora sabemos que aun en su región ecuatorial la temperatura del mediodía no llega a ser la que tenemos nosotros en nuestros inviernos más crudos. Su atmósfera es mucho más tenue que la nuestra, sus océanos se han reducido hasta cubrir sólo una tercera parte de su superficie, y al sucederse sus lentas estaciones se funde la nieve de los polos para inundar periódicamente las zonas templadas. Esa última etapa de agotamiento, que todavía es para nosotros increíblemente remota, se ha convertido ya en un problema actual para los marcianos. La presión constante de la necesidad les agudizó el intelecto, aumentando sus poderes perceptivos y endureciendo sus corazones. Y al mirar a través del espacio con instrumentos e inteligencias con los que apenas si hemos soñado, ven a sólo treinta y cinco millones de millas de ellos una estrella matutina de la esperanza: nuestro propio planeta, mucho más templado, lleno del verdor de la vegetación y del azul del agua, con una atmósfera nebulosa que indica fertilidad y con amplias extensiones de tierra capaz de sostener la vida en gran número. Y nosotros, los hombres que habitamos esta Tierra, debemos ser para ellos tan extraños y poco importantes como lo son los monos y los lémures para el hombre. El intelecto del hombre admite ya que la vida es una lucha incesante, y parece que ésta es también la creencia que impera en Marte. Su mundo se halla en el período del enfriamiento, y el nuestro está todavía lleno de vida, pero de una vida que ellos consideran como perteneciente a animales inferiores. Así, pues, su única esperanza de sobrevivir al destino fatal que les amenaza desde varias generaciones atrás reside en llevar la guerra hacia su vecino más próximo. Y antes de juzgarlos con demasiada dureza debemos recordar la destrucción cruel y total que nuestra especie ha causado no sólo entre los animales, como el bisonte y el dido, sino también entre las razas inferiores, A pesar de su apariencia humana, los tasmanios fueron exterminados por completo en una guerra de extinción llevada a cabo por los inmigrantes europeos durante un lapso que duró escasamente cincuenta años. ¿Es que somos acaso tan misericordiosos como para quejarnos si los marcianos guerrearan con las mismas intenciones con respecto a nosotros? Los marcianos deben haber calculado su llegada con extraordinaria justeza —sus conocimientos matemáticos exceden en mucho a los nuestros— y llevado a cabo sus preparativos de una manera perfecta. De haberlo permitido nuestros instrumentos podríamos haber visto los síntomas del mal ya en el siglo dieciocho. Hombres como 4 Schiaparelli observaron el planeta rojo —que durante siglos ha sido la estrella de la guerra—, pero no llegaron a interpretar las fluctuaciones en las marcas que tan bien asentaron sobre sus mapas. Durante ese tiempo los marcianos deben haber estado preparándose. Durante la oposición de mil ochocientos noventa y cuatro se vio una gran luz en la parte iluminada del disco, primero desde el Observatorio Lick. Luego la notó Perrotin, en Niza, y después otros astrónomos. Los lectores ingleses se enteraron de la noticia en el ejemplar de Nature que apareció el dos de agosto. Me inclino a creer que la luz debe haber sido el disparo del cañón gigantesco, un vasto túnel excavado en su planeta, y desde el cual hicieron fuego sobre nosotros. Durante las dos oposiciones siguientes se avistaron marcas muy raras cerca del lugar en que hubo el primer estallido luminoso. Hace ya seis años que se descargó la tempestad en nuestro planeta. Al aproximarse Marte a la oposición, Lavelle, de Java, hizo cundir entre sus colegas del mundo la noticia de que había una enorme nube de gas incandescente sobre el planeta vecino. Esta nube se hizo visible a medianoche del día doce, y el espectroscopio, al que apeló de inmediato, indicaba una masa de gas ardiente, casi todo hidrógeno, que se movía a enorme velocidad en dirección a la Tierra. Este chorro de fuego se tornó invisible alrededor de las doce y cuarto. Lavelle lo comparó a una llamarada colosal lanzada desde el planeta con la violencia súbita con que escapa el gas de pólvora de la boca de un cañón. Esta frase resultó singularmente apropiada. Sin embargo, al día siguiente no apareció nada de esto en los diarios, excepción hecha de una breve nota publicada en el Daily Telegraph, y el mundo continuó ignorando uno de los peligros más graves que amenazó a la raza humana. Es posible que yo no me hubiera enterado de lo que antecede si no hubiese encontrado en Ottershaw con el famoso astrónomo Ogilvy. Éste se hallaba muy entusiasmado ante la noticia, y debido a la exuberancia de su reacción, me invitó a que le acompañara aquella noche a observar el planeta rojo. A pesar de todo lo que sucedió desde entonces, todavía recuerdo con toda claridad la vigilia de aquella noche: el observatorio oscuro y silencioso, la lámpara cubierta que arrojaba sus débiles rayos de luz sobre un rincón del piso, la delgada abertura del techo por la que se divisaba un rectángulo negro tachonado de estrellas. Ogilvy andaba de un lado a otro; le oía sin verle. Por el telescopio se veía un círculo azul oscuro y el pequeño planeta que entraba en el campo visual. Parecía algo muy pequeño, brillante e inmóvil, marcado con rayas transversales y algo achatado en los polos. ¡Pero qué pequeño era! Apenas si parecía un puntito de luz. Daba la impresión de que temblara un poco. Mas esto se debía a que el telescopio vibraba a causa de la maquinaria de relojería que seguía el movimiento del astro. 5 Mientras lo observaba, Marte pareció agrandarse y empequeñecerse, avanzar y retroceder, pero comprendí que la impresión la motivaba el cansancio de mi vista. Se hallaba a cuarenta millones de millas, al otro lado del espacio. Pocas personas comprenden la inmensidad del vacío en el cual se mueve el polvo del universo material. En el mismo campo visual recuerdo que vi tres puntitos de luz, estrellitas infinitamente remotas, alrededor de las cuales predominaba la negrura insondable del espacio. Ya sabe el lector qué aspecto tiene esa negrura durante las noches estrelladas. Vista por el telescopio parece aún más profunda. E invisible para mí, porque era; tan pequeño y se hallaba tan lejos, volando con velocidad constante a través de aquella distancia increíble, acercándose minuto a minuto, llegaba el objeto que nos mandaban, ese objeto que habría de causar tantas luchas, calamidades y muertes en nuestro mundo. No soñé siquiera en él mientras miraba; nadie en la Tierra podía imaginar la presencia del certero proyectil. También aquella noche hubo otro estallido de gas en el distante planeta. Yo lo vi. Fue un resplandor rojizo en los bordes según se agrandó levemente al dar el cronómetro las doce. Al verlo se lo dije a Ogilvy y él ocupó mi lugar. Hacía calor y sintiéndome sediento avancé a tientas por la oscuridad en dirección a la mesita sobre la que se hallaba el sifón, mientras que Ogilvy lanzaba exclamaciones de entusiasmo al estudiar el chorro de gas que venía hacia nosotros. Aquella noche partió otro proyectil invisible en su viaje desde Marte. Iniciaba su trayectoria veinticuatro horas después del primero. Recuerdo que me quedé sentado a la mesa, deseoso de tener una luz para poder fumar y ver el humo de mi pipa, y sin sospechar el significado del resplandor que había descubierto y de todo el cambio que traería a mi vida. Ogilvy estuvo observando hasta la una, hora en que abandonó el telescopio. Encendimos entonces el farol y fuimos a la casa. Abajo, en la oscuridad, se hallaban Ottershaw y Chertsey, donde centenares de personas dormían plácidamente. Ogilvy hizo numerosos comentarios acerca del planeta Marte y se burló de la idea de que tuviese habitantes y de que éstos nos estuvieran haciendo señas. Su opinión era que estaba cayendo sobre el planeta una profusa lluvia de meteoritos o que se había iniciado en su superficie alguna gigantesca explosión volcánica. Me manifestó lo difícil que era que la evolución orgánica hubiera seguido el mismo camino en los dos planetas vecinos. —La posibilidad de que existan en Marte seres parecidos a los humanos es muy remota—me dijo. Centenares de observadores vieron la llamarada de aquella noche y de las diez siguientes. Por qué cesaron los disparos después del décimo nadie ha intentado explicarlo. Quizá sea que los gases producidos por las explosiones causaron 6 inconvenientes a los marcianos. Densas nubes de humo o polvo, visibles como pequeños manchones grises en el telescopio, se diseminaron por la atmósfera del planeta y oscurecieron sus detalles más familiares. Al fin se ocuparon los diarios de esas anormalidades, y en uno y otro aparecieron algunas notas referentes a los volcanes de Marte. Recuerdo que la revista Punch aprovechó el tema para presentar una de sus acostumbradas caricaturas políticas. Y sin que nadie lo sospechara, aquellos proyectiles disparados por los marcianos aproximábanse hacia la Tierra a muchas millas por segundo, avanzando constantemente, hora tras hora y día tras día, cada vez más próximos. Paréceme ahora casi increíblemente maravilloso que con ese peligro pendiente sobre nuestras cabezas pudiéramos ocuparnos de nuestras mezquinas cosillas como lo hacíamos. Recuerdo el júbilo de Markham cuando consiguió una nueva fotografía del planeta para el diario ilustrado que editaba en aquellos días. La gente de ahora no alcanza a darse cuenta de la abundancia y el empuje de nuestros diarios del siglo diecinueve. Por mi parte, yo estaba muy entretenido en aprender a andar en bicicleta y ocupado en una serie de escritos sobre el probable desarrollo de las ideas morales a medida que progresara la civilización. Una noche, cuando el primer proyectil debía hallarse apenas a diez millones de millas, salía a pasear con mi esposa. Brillaban las estrellas en el cielo y le describí los signos del Zodiaco, indicándole a Marte, que era un puntito de luz brillante en el cénit y hacia el cual apuntaban entonces tantos telescopios. Era una noche cálida, y cuando regresábamos a casa se cruzaron con nosotros varios excursionistas de Chertsey e Isleworth, que cantaban y hacían sonar sus instrumentos musicales. Veíanse luces en las ventanas de las casas. Desde la estación nos llegó el sonido de los trenes y el rugir de sus locomotoras convertíase en melodía debido a la magia de la distancia. Mi esposa me señaló el resplandor de las señales rojas, verdes y amarillas, que se destacaban en el cielo como sobre un fondo de terciopelo. Parecían reinar por doquier la calma y la seguridad. Português Livro I. A chegada dos Marcianos I. A véspera da Guerra Nos últimos anos do século XIX, ninguém teria acreditado que este mundo estava a ser aguda e estreitamente observado por seres mais inteligentes do que o homem e, no entanto, tão mortais como ele; que, enquanto se ocupavam com os seus múltiplos problemas, os homens eram examinados tão pormenorizadamente como o são, sob a lente do microscópio, as criaturas efémeras que abundam e se multiplicam numa gota de água. Com uma complacência infinita, os homens moviam-se de um lado para o outro do seu globo, tratando dos seus pequenos negócios, serenamente, na certeza do seu poder sobre a matéria. É possível que se passe o mesmo com os infusórios no microscópio. Ninguém imaginou que os mundos mais antigos do espaço pudessem constituir perigo para os homens. Se alguém pensou nisso, foi unicamente para rejeitar a ideia de que a vida existisse sobre eles, pois este facto parecia impossível ou improvável. É curioso recordar alguns dos hábitos mentais desses dias remotos. Quando muito, os homens imaginavam que poderia haver outros homens em Marte, talvez inferiores e prontos a acolher uma obra de apostolização. No entanto, nas profundezas do espaço, mentes que estão para as nossas como estas estão para as dos animais, inteligências vastas, frias e insensíveis, fixavam a Terra com olhos invejosos e traçavam, lenta mas seguramente, os seus planos de conquista. E, nos princípios do século XX, chegou a grande decepção. O planeta Marte - deve ser praticamente desnecessário lembrá-lo ao leitor - gira em torno do Sol a uma distância média de 224 milhões de quilómetros, e a luz e o calor que recebe do Sol mal chegam a metade dos que o nosso mundo recebe. Caso a teoria das nebulosas contenha alguma verdade, Marte deve ser mais velho do que a Terra, e muito antes de esta deixar de ser uma massa em fusão, a vida deve ter iniciado o seu curso na superfície de Marte. É provável que o facto de contar apenas cerca de um sétimo do volume da Terra tenha acelerado o seu arrefecimento até atingir a temperatura que possibilita o início da vida. Tem ar e água e tudo quanto é necessário para a manutenção da existência. No entanto, o homem é tão vaidoso e a sua vaidade cega-o tanto que nenhum escritor, até ao fim do século XIX, exprimiu qualquer opinião sobre a possibilidade de se ter desenvolvido, tão longe, vida inteligente, ou, de qualquer modo, acima do nível que esta atinge na Terra. Nem sequer se costumava admitir que o facto de Marte ser mais antigo do que a Terra e de estar mais afastado do Sol significasse, necessariamente, que não só estava mais distante do início da vida, como também mais perto do seu fim. O arrefecimento secular que um dia surpreenderá a Terra encontra-se já, certamente, numa fase muito adiantada no planeta dos nossos vizinhos. Em grande parte, as suas condições físicas permanecem um enigma, mas já sabemos que, mesmo na região equatorial, a temperatura ao meio-dia mal se aproxima da que se verifica nos nossos Invernos mais frios. A sua atmosfera é muito mais rarefeita do que a nossa, os seus oceanos alargaram-se até cobrirem dois terços da superfície do planeta e, quando se verifica a lenta mudança das estações, vastas extensões nevadas acumulam-se e derretem-se em redor de cada pólo e inundam periodicamente as suas zonas temperadas. A última fase da exaustação, que, para nós, ainda está incrivelmente afastada, tornou-se um problema actual para os habitantes de Marte. A pressão imediata da necessidade avivou as suas inteligências, alargou os seus poderes e endureceu-lhes o coração. E olhando através do espaço com instrumentos que mal concebemos, viram, apenas a 56 milhões de quilómetros de distância mínima, uma esperançosa estrela da manhã: o nosso planeta, cheio de vegetação verde e em parte coberto de água cinzenta, com uma atmosfera nebulosa que sugeria fertilidade, e aparições fugazes, através de aglomerados de nuvens, de largas extensões de terras com países populosos e mares estreitos coalhados de navios. E nós, homens, as criaturas que habitam a Terra, devemos ser para eles, pelo menos, tão estranhos e desprezíveis como os macacos e os lémures são para nós. O lado intelectual do homem já admite que a vida constitui uma luta incessante pela existência, e pareceria que também esta é a crença dos marcianos. O arrefecimento do seu mundo já se encontra numa fase muito adiantada e o nosso ainda está super-povoado, mas apenas com espécies animais que eles consideram inferiores. Levar a guerra em direcção ao Sol era, sem dúvida, a única possibilidade de fuga à destruição que, geração após geração, os persegue. Antes de formularmos a seu respeito um juízo demasiado severo, devemos recordar-nos que destruímos, implacável e totalmente, não apenas animais, como o bisão e o dodó, mas também raças inferiores. Os dasiúros, apesar da sua semelhança com os homens, foram inteiramente aniquilados no decorrer de uma guerra de extermínio empreendida por imigrantes europeus no espaço de cinquenta anos. Seremos tão piedosos que tenhamos o direito de nos lamentar se os marcianos fizerem a guerra movidos pelo mesmo espírito? Parece que os marcianos calcularam a sua descida com uma subtileza espantosa - é evidente que os seus conhecimentos matemáticos são muito superiores aos nossos - e levaram a cabo os seus preparativos com uma unanimidade quase perfeita. Se os nossos instrumentos o tivessem permitido, poderíamos ter visto a crescente agitação no seu planeta, nos princípios do século XIX. Homens como Schiaparelli observaram o planeta vermelho - é curioso notar, a propósito, que durante muitos séculos Marte foi a estrela da guerra -, mas não conseguiram interpretar as aparições instáveis que localizaram tão bem. Os marcianos deviam ter estado a preparar-se no decorrer de todo esse período. Durante a oposição de 1894, foi visto um enorme clarão na parte iluminada do disco, primeiro pelo Observatório Lick, depois pelo Perrotin de Nice e em seguida por outros observadores. Os leitores ingleses tiveram pela primeira vez conhecimento deste facto através da edição de Nature datada de 2 de Agosto. Creio que este clarão se devia à fundição, no vasto fosso escavado no seu planeta, do enorme canhão do qual eram disparados os projécteis que nos atingiram. Sinais peculiares, embora inexplicáveis, foram vistos nas imediações do local onde se verificara a erupção durante as duas oposições seguintes. A tempestade abateu-se sobre nós há seis anos. Quando Marte se aproximava da oposição, Lavelle, de Java, entusiasmou os meios astronómicos com a espantosa notícia de uma imensa erupção de gás incandescente sobre o planeta. Isto verificou-se cerca da meia-noite do dia 11; e o espectroscópio, ao qual recorreu imediatamente, indicou uma massa de gás em chamas, principalmente hidrogénio, que se movia a uma velocidade enorme na direcção da Terra. Esse jacto de fogo tornou-se invisível cerca da meia-noite e um quarto. Comparou-o a uma lufada colossal de chamas que esguichara do planeta súbita e violentamente, “como a explosão de gases em chamas de uma espingarda”. Esta frase provou ser singularmente apropriada. No entanto, no dia seguinte, não havia nenhuma referência nos jornais a este facto, salvo uma pequena notícia no Daily Telegraph; o mundo continuou na ignorância de um dos perigos mais graves que têm ameaçado a raça humana. Eu não teria sabido nada acerca da erupção se não tivesse encontrado Ogilvy, o célebre astrónomo, em Ottershaw. Achava-se tremendamente excitado com as notícias e, movido pelo seu entusiasmo, convidou-me a fazer-lhe companhia, nessa noite, na observação do planeta vermelho. Apesar de tudo quanto aconteceu desde então, ainda recordo com muita clareza essa vigília: o observatório sombrio e silencioso, a lanterna que projectava um débil clarão sobre o solo, ao canto, o tique-taque uniforme do maquinismo de relojoaria do telescópio, a pequena fresta no telhado - uma profundeza oblonga através da qual se via vogar a poeira estelar. Ogilvy andava de um lado para o outro, invisível mas audível. Ao olharmos através do telescópio, víamos um círculo de azul-escuro e o pequeno planeta redondo vogando no raio visual. Parecia uma coisa diminuta, brilhante e calma, debilmente marcada por faixas transversais e ligeiramente achatada. Mas era tão pequena, de um prateado tão quente - aquela cabeça luminosa de alfinete! Parecia estremecer, mas, na realidade, tratava-se da vibração do telescópio devida à actividade do sistema de relojoaria que mantinha o planeta no campo visual. Quando o observava, o planeta parecia aumentar e diminuir, avançar e recuar, mas isso era apenas o resultado da fadiga dos meus olhos. Separavam-nos sessenta e quatro milhões de quilómetros - mais de sessenta e quatro milhões de quilómetros de vazio. Poucas pessoas compreendem a imensidade do vácuo no qual voga a poeira do universo material. Lembro-me de que no campo visual, perto do planeta, se viam três fracos pontos de luz, três estrelas telescópicas infinitamente distantes; em redor, a escuridão impenetrável do espaço vazio. Sabem qual a impressão que nos causa esta escuridão numa noite gelada e carregada de estrelas? Vista por um telescópio parece ainda mais profunda. E, invisível para mim, dado que estava muito afastada e era muito pequena, vogando rápida e uniformemente através de tantos milhares de quilómetros, mais próxima em cada minuto que passava, vinha a Coisa que eles nos enviavam, a Coisa que devia trazer tanta luta, calamidade e morte à Terra. Em momento algum imaginei este facto ao olhar através do telescópio; ninguém suspeitou da existência desse míssil infalível. Naquela noite verificou-se outra erupção de gás do distante planeta. Vi-a. Um relâmpago de orla avermelhada numa estreita faixa ao longo dos contornos, precisamente quando o cronómetro marcava meia-noite. Nesse momento informei Ogilvy e ele tomou o meu lugar. A noite estava quente e eu tinha sede. Dirigi-me até à pequena mesa onde se encontrava o sifão, estirando as pernas desajeitadamente e tacteando o caminho na escuridão. Entretanto, Ogilvy soltava exclamações ao ver a nuvem de gás que vinha na nossa direcção. Nessa noite, outro míssil invisível partiu de Marte a caminho da Terra, cerca de vinte e quatro horas depois da partida do primeiro. Lembro-me de que palpei a mesa às escuras, com manchas esverdeadas e carmesim vogando em frente dos olhos. Desejava ter qualquer coisa perto com que acender o cigarro. Mal suspeitava o significado do pequeno clarão que vira e de tudo o que me traria. Ogilvy esteve de vigia até à uma e depois desistiu; acendemos a lanterna e fomos até casa dele. Ottershaw e Chertsey estavam às escuras e todas as suas centenas de habitantes dormiam em paz. Nessa noite, ele falou incessantemente acerca das possíveis características físicas de Marte e zombara da ideia vulgarizada de que houvesse habitantes que estavam a fazer-nos sinais. Ele supunha que estava a cair um grande número de meteoritos sobre o planeta, ou que estava a verificar-se uma imensa explosão vulcânica. Salientou que era improvável que a evolução orgânica tivesse tomado a mesma direcção nos dois planetas vizinhos. “As probabilidades contra a existência em Marte de qualquer coisa semelhante ao homem são de um milhão para um”, afirmou. Centenas de observadores viram as chamas nessa noite, e cerca da meia-noite do dia seguinte, e de novo uma noite depois, e assim aconteceu durante dez noites consecutivas; uma erupção de chamas em cada uma. Ninguém conseguiu explicar por que razão não houve mais erupções além da décima. Pode ser que os gases libertados pela descarga se mostrassem inconvenientes para os marcianos. Densas nuvens de fumo ou de poeira visíveis da Terra através de um telescópio poderoso, manchas pequenas, cinzentas, flutuantes, projectavam-se através da atmosfera clara do planeta e obscureceram as suas feições mais familiares. Os próprios jornais começaram por fim a referir-se ao que se passava e apareceram notas populares aqui, ali, por todo o lado, acerca dos vulcões marcianos. Recordo que o periódico sério-cómico Punch fez feliz uso dos acontecimentos numa caricatura política. E, sem que alguém se apercebesse, os mísseis disparados contra nós pelos marcianos aproximavam-se da Terra, movendo-se agora a uma velocidade de muitos quilómetros por segundo, através do abismo vazio do espaço, aproximando-se com o escoar das horas e dos dias. Hoje em dia, parece-me incrivelmente maravilhoso que os homens pudessem andar de cá para lá, a tratar dos seus negócios insignificantes, quando tinham suspenso sobre eles, tão próximo, aquele destino. Lembro-me do júbilo que Markham manifestou ao conseguir uma fotografia do planeta para o jornal ilustrado que então editava. Nestes últimos tempos, as pessoas dificilmente compreendem a abundância e a iniciativa dos nossos jornais do século XIX. Pela minha parte, achava-me muito ocupado a aprender a andar de bicicleta e a escrever uma série de ensaios literários acerca da provável evolução das ideias morais em relação ao progresso da civilização. Uma noite (nessa altura, o primeiro míssil devia estar a uma distância máxima de 16 milhões de quilómetros), fui dar um passeio com a minha mulher. O céu estava estrelado e eu expliquei-lhe os sinais do Zodíaco e apontei para Marte, um ponto luminoso que cintilava perto do zénite, para o qual estavam apontados muitos telescópios. A noite estava quente. Quando regressámos a casa, passou por nós, cantando e tocando, um grupo de excursionistas vindos de Chertsey ou de Isleworth. Via-se luz nas janelas dos pisos superiores das casas enquanto as pessoas se deitavam. De longe, da estação de caminho de ferro, chegava o ruído produzido por comboios em manobras, ruído este que a distância tornava suave, transformando-o quase numa melodia. Minha mulher apontou-me os sinais luminosos, verdes, vermelhos e amarelos, que, num poste, se projectavam contra o céu. Tudo parecia seguro e tranquilo!